freezing pain
by PoisonVixen-Aky
Summary: Shadow remember, the winter he lost the one he loved, and now have to deal with himself, friends and a haunting memeto mori( i will try to fix it)
1. Chapter 1

It happens at white night under a freezing cold.

Shadow was taking a walk across the park, snow was falling from the sky and he was thinking.

Couldn't help but he was thinking of him, despites he always refuse to admit, he never realised how painful it was to wait without knowing what happen . Everything started a year ago, Shadow was invited to a party to Sonic's home he knew almost everyone, but a newbie entered the room, white furred and golden glimmering eyes, he instantly fell for the beautiful stranger.

Silver was new to this bunch of people he never met but Sonic who was a friend, but when he turned back he saw a beautiful jet black with red stripes hedgehog, but couldn't speak to him. He was approaching, and seems confident although also a bit nervous, so Sonic start to speak and introduce them to each other's.

''oh hello Shadow , may I introduce you to Silver a friend of mine, we add a duel before and now he's a good friend almost like you indeed.''

Shadow was under the spell; he couldn't help but look right to the white hedgehog without breaking the eye contact. So Silver tried to says something.

''Hello Shadow, Sonic talk to me a lot of you, seems like you're one of his closest friends''

''Hum, I guess if you say so, I couldn't do anything else then stare at you, sorry …I feel a bit awkward''

Sonic, noticed the attraction between his two friends, and said he has to go pick up some drinks, while they try to know each other's a little more. And then the romance started, they both couldn't let go , and spent most of their time together, then Shadow swear he will always protect him from anything , the earth would blow before something could harm Silver.

Then the fatidic day happened, Shadow was driving to join Silver at the bar with everyone else. When he finally arrived, he saw silver in someone else arms. So he cried, and left angry Silver noticed him fleeing away from the scene he misunderstood, Blaze was actually comforting him since he felt sick the whole evening since someone tried to add some drug to his drink, and he raced behind Shadow who would hear nothing , feeling betrayed and lost when Silver could finally reach him, Shadow turn face to him saying .

''It's over! I can't thrust someone who can't be faithful.''

'' ….''

''Maybe you think, it was nothing and we could forget everything and start again but you're wrong''

'' Can't you let me speak? Once and for all listen, someone tried to add something to my glass , and I got sick, and lost consciousness , then Blaze helped me to recover''

''And the Kiss?''

'' there was no kiss''

''Oh no? She wasn't kissing you?''

''She never, she hugged me to help me staying conscious''

''But you seems pretty healthy''

After this argument Silver couldn't take anything else, and ran away, Rouge , Blaze , and Amy went out to see what happen , Shadow angry Rouge Knew that she has to calm him, and Blaze and Amy went after Silver , but when the girls arrived it was already too late…They've found Silver lying on the snow bloodied, crushed, a car had ran into him, the girls horrified couldn't do anything but scream in terror while Shadow and Rouge were arguing.

''Oh Bravo mister Shadow! You're such a Jerk, that poor boy love you, someone tried to abuse him and all you do is argue him?''

''What? And the Kiss? I swear I saw those two kissing deeply!''

''Aww , C'mon !You're an ass! She kissed him the way girls do to show that they care about their friends, and Blaze is Lesbian! ''

''So I act as a poor jerk, with no good reason, but mere jealousy?''

''Sorry to say that but yes…''

When they finally stopped, Rouge's phone was ringing, it was Blaze, and so she answered.

''Yes? You've founded, him?''

Then she has a blank face, dropping the phone, a tear falling then she take Shadow's hand and ask him to follow without asking. Shadow though about the way he would excuse to him. When they finally joined the girls, he saw the paramedics taking Silver's body, to the hospital. He felled on his knee and screamed, screamed like the earth could blow without him to care. He lost the only one he truly loved since he could ever remember. He felt like he lost everything, his world just crushed under a car, nothing but blank mind, he took his car and drive to the hospital, waiting for a response, but the doctor came and say

''It's over, we did everything we could but no success, he has no more strength to fight, his body was bloodied, and could stand no more nor hold up, but he said something''

''what was that?''

''He said, sorry Shadow, from the deepest of my heart, but I can't stand a world without you''

*Back to present time*


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow walk into Rouge, he didn't noticed her, and she was pretty surprised, so she say: ''Hey Shadow Hun, what are you doing out at this cold?''

''Hmm? Sorry I was pacing, what do you ask?''

''I was asking what are you doing out at this cold?''

''thinking...''

''oh, you still think about it, don't worry he's fine by now and it's not your fault''

''I just can't bare it''

Rouge hugged him, and dragged him to a ''Café'' to drink a hot cocoa, and talk a little. Shadow wasn't sure about it; he couldn't help but think about him. Rouge took his hand, and left a card which was written: Dr. Bat Therapist. Shadow took the card and Rouge smiling left. Shadow departed after his mug finished, and head back home, when he cross Sonic's on the road, which went out at the cold, sitting on a bench and seems thinking. Shadow stopped and looks over Sonic.

''Say hi?''

''Uh? Shadow? Sorry I didn't noticed, was thinking….''

'' M'kay? I guess, wanna walk with me?''

''Sure! Hey, you still sad?''

''Kind of, maybe I should change my mind once and for all''

''of course, wanna watch a movie to my place?''

''Guess I can, since I'm free all day….''

The two friends , start walk to Sonic's place and entered, Shadow sit on the couch, and wait for Sonic who was at the kitchen , bringing back a bottle and two glasses , Shadow Noticed the alcoholic beverage, and lean and the couch back's. Sonic poured the liquid, both took a glass and started to drink, Sonic's started the movie; both watched the movies as Sonic, try to lean against Shadow on a subtle motion. Shadow let him do, and once in a full year he felt happiness, and comfort, the very first time since Silver's departure. At the middle of the movie the two we're kissing deeply, and leaning on each other, not even thinking about the television. When suddenly Shadow paced out, and left Sonic's home running back to home. At his home Shadow start crying, like the day he lost Silver. Silver's hallucination appeared, and said: ''Hey, honey what's going on?''

''Silver honey, I don't wanna betray your memory''

''How? By having feelings for someone else and finally are happy?''

''I just can't assume you died, because I was an ass''

'' But it's not your fault, I decided to run and the car hit me''

Shadow leaned on the floor, while his hallucination sits next to him. He wasn't sure if Silver's presence was a mental trouble or a real ghost, but he felt it comforting, to have him next to. Silver's ghost smiled, and rubs Shadow's back. Shadow had hard time to admit, it wasn't his fault.

''Shad, it's not pretty sane to talk to a ghost, and please accept my departure and be happy''

''I can't, and never will. You're the one I love and always will. ''

''You don't need to forget, simply to accept ''

Silver vanished, and Shadow was alone again. He was thinking and send a text message to Sonic, saying.

''Sorry, dear I had to left. I need to think, and I want to give us a chance to explore if possible the possibility to go further than friends''

Aky-chan: oh yeah! More inspiration to come, keep on following and write and review please


End file.
